


口才那么好，也许口活也很好？

by shengluo01



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: AA盾铁一个认为AA的Steve口才很好的同时口活一定很好的梗





	口才那么好，也许口活也很好？

托尼斯塔克对天发誓这是临时起意，他只是想试试美国队长那张擅长吐出一切夸人字句的嘴在某些时候某些地方是不是还那么灵活，这不是他大张双腿被美国队长按在工作室椅子上，而队长穿着一丝不苟制服正跪在他双腿中央给他做口活的理由，但该死的事情就这么发生了。  
这一切必须倒退回三个小时。  
同时托尼发誓他要取消关于克林特腌黄瓜的所有订单。  
当然，现在的他没办法去想这个问题，因为认真的在什么事情上都要做到最好的美国队长给了他一个深喉，一个超棒的，在他性幻想排行榜上名列前茅的，让他头脑发白只剩下最原始挺撞动作的深喉。上帝，他现在就只想射美国队长一脸精液。对，让超级士兵的脸上挂满他的精液，精液，老天啊！他咬着嘴，试图按下喉咙里拔高的呻吟。想想吧，美国队长给你口交，他敢打赌全美国的女人和男人都幻想着这幕，所以，所以他刷新了人生最短射精记录也是情有可原的对吗？  
“你可真浓。”把所有精液吞咽下去的美国队长平常地擦了擦自己的嘴，“我赢了。”  
“……”天才现在就想找个洞把自己埋了或者把鹰眼埋了，“我认为这不公平。”他在椅子上垂死挣扎，“你没告诉我你的技术有这么好……”他基本上不知道自己在说什么了，眼睛里只有美国队长的嘴唇。他的下半身刚刚享受过那个嘴唇的服务，那个嘴唇现在沾满了水润光泽，红润的色彩让他没办法移开视线。没有办法。  
“如果我的数据没有计算错误，刚刚罗杰斯队长用了三分钟就让Sir您……”  
“闭嘴贾维斯，你没在帮忙。”他慌忙打断AI的话，他不想再听到一边关于他刚刚射在美国队长嘴里的事，而始作俑者现在正俯视裤子脱了一半的他——哦该死的克林特，他为什么要和对方打这个赌呢？队长能不能在五分钟之内把他搞到高潮？这下流的黄色笑话怎么看都是一个陷阱，他那天才的脑子竟然放任这个陷阱钻到他的脚底下？  
“你的意思是你想再来一次吗？”他的脑子里记着要提起裤子身体却还回味着不久前的一次高潮，那双制造出无数精密零件机械的手拉了几下才把裤子提上。他看起来就像只受惊的猫，浑身蓬松柔软的毛炸开，盯着墙角屋顶就准备伺机溜走。但是美国队长已经跨前一步把他圈在了自己和实验桌的中间，那双有着无穷力量的手正带有暗示性意味地揉捏他的臀部。他感觉自己刚刚发泄过一次的家伙又昂扬抬头。显然五分钟对于任何血气方刚的男性来说都只是一个普通的开胃菜。他看着美国队长的眼睛，那双蓝色的眸子变得深邃危险。好吧，托尼斯塔克是全美最靓的花花公子，所以这没什么。  
他抓着美国队长的制服，对着他的嘴唇就这么亲了过去。


End file.
